Can She Heal?
by AnFanficLover
Summary: Uraraku is raped in a ally after work, can her loved one restore her back to her old self? I'm horrible with summary's. Also, this is my first fanfiction.


Uraraku raped.

**Hi, this is my first Fanfiction, hope you enjoy it. Umm… Uraraku is a little out of character, yeah. Enjoy.**

**Uraraku POV**

It was late at night and I was walking home from work to go back to my house with Deku. **(Don't kill me please?) **I was going by the ally I go by all the time and there was a man sitting there not breathing. I panicked and ran over to him.

"Sir, are you ok?" I ask.

The man grabs my hand. I gasp. He pulls me into his chest.

"Let me go please." I say trying to stay confident but it ended up being weak and scared.

"Ha ha, pretty little girl aren't you. That I'm going to have fun with." He pulls a knife out and cut my arms and tastes my blood making me paralyzed. He then also cut my leg and took blood from it. **(Yeah I know sounds like the hero killer but it's not.)**

"Please leave me alone." I say sacred, he could hear the fear in my voice.

He cut my shirt and bra off leaving a trace of blood on my chest, and then he cut my skirt of leaving a mark on my right thigh. He pulled my panties off. I was trembling and screamed but he slapped my cheek to make it bleed. He took his pants off along with his boxers. He thrust into me hard, in and out he went. I screamed again and started crying. He took my virginity. Deku and I have been married a month and a half but never have we had sex before.

"Leave me alone!" I scream at the top of my lungs. He slapped me hard on my other cheek leaving me bleeding.  
He starts slowing down meaning he's almost at his climax. I try to get away but can't. God, I'm screwed. I can't get away and he's going to impregnate me.

He moaned as he came in me, I could feel the liquid going through me. It was the most disgusting thing in my life to have someone you don't know, have sex with you. He pulls out, puts his pants back on and leaves me there. I fall into the dark of unconsciousness.

**Deku POV**

Uraraku hasn't come home yet, it's past what time she should come home. I'm going to go look for her. I put my shoes and jacket on and ran out the door, to her work. But before I got there, there was an ally with someone in it. I walk to it and Uraraku laying there naked! I run over to her and take her in my arms.

"Please leave me alone, one is enough." She says quiet and full of pain.

"Uraraku it's me Deku."

"Deku, Oh Deku you're here, you came to find me." She says while wrapping her arms around my chest. She then screamed and started crying.

"Uraraku what's wrong?" I say panicked, she just screamed and is now crying.

"Can we go home?" she says between sobs. So I put her down and pull off my jacket and wrap it around her. I pick her up and run home using my quirk.

We get home in a matter of minutes. And I set her down on the carpet right in front of the bed. She flinched when I took off the jacket. I looked at her body, she had deep cuts in her arms and legs also, and her face was covered in blood from being slapped so many times. Her stomach had some good sized gashes in it. Her womanhood had blood coming out of it as well. I ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit to clean up her wounds. She flinches here and there from my touch. I bandage her and bring her into my arms.

"Uraraku, it's going to be ok, you'll be fine, and you're with me. I'm not going to hurt you." She nods her head in agreement. I rock back and forward to try and comfort her, but how can I when she has been raped. I get up to find some for herself they had little green bunnies on them, I help her put them on, I bring her back into my arms and start rocking her back and forward. She eventually falls asleep so I put her on the bed for comfort. I grab my cell phone and call Iida. He picks up the phone.

"Deku, it's midnight why are you calling me?" he says annoyed and drowsy.

"Uraraku was raped and I didn't know who else to call." I say desperate.

"U-Uraraku was raped; I'm going over there right now. Bye." He hung up. I waited for him to get here. I walked into our room to see Uraraku crying. I walk over to her, I touch her shoulder and she starts screaming.

"Get Away From Me!" She screamed.

"Uraraku Stop, it's Me Deku!" I scream back to try and calm her down.

She stops crying and looks up at me; she jumps into my arms and sobs uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry Deku, I-I didn't know it was you! Please forgive me!"

"Shh, it's ok, I am here. Don't worry." I say. I hear a knock on the door so I get up carrying Uraraku bridle style to the door. Iida is standing there with his PJ's still on and his slippers for shoes. He looks at Uraraku and then back at me.

"What happened? Are you ok? What do you need?" he asks worried.

"Iida, it's ok, I'm fine." She says and gives him a hug. He put his hands on her back in return of a hug and she flinched. She let go and came back to me.

"Well come in, do you want a water or coffee? I ask Iida.

"No thank you, I should be getting home to Mei, she's probably worried about me." He says.

"Oh, Ok, sleep tight. Good bye" I say as he leaves.

**How was it, hope it was good. Like is said, it's my first and I chose to do my first on rape? Screw me.**

**Review?**


End file.
